1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery data processor for processing embroidery stitch data for forming embroidery stitches based on optional images.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed an embroidery data production device of a type which can produce embroidery data based on any desired images. With using this embroidery data production device, the user scans his/her desired image using an image scanner, to thereby input image data representing the scanned image into the embroidery data production device. Based on the inputted image data, the embroidery data production device determines contours of patterns expressed in the image, and determines several closed regions residing in the inputted image. The embroidery data production device then produces embroidery stitch data based on data of the determined contours and closed regions. The embroidery stitch data indicates positions where stitches are to be sewn in each closed region.